The evil within
by soul-fire2
Summary: The Shikon Na Tama is whole it has went back into Kagome body, with some one else along for the ride. Kagome body startst to change and so does her personality she is turning into Kikyou. Read and find out why please lol. This is ch.1,ch.4 has been posted
1. Default Chapter

The Evil within

Ch.1 

(Author Note: This story is going to start out where Inuyasha and the rest of his group are battling Narku for the Shikon No Tama, also when I use I, I am referring to Kagome. One more thingthe characters in this story do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi and Subsequent parties.) 

As I watched the destruction around me, as I watched Inuyasha slide his sword through another demon. I knew this was it the final battle between Narku and Inuyasha, but I was afraid we would lose this battle.As I fought another Youkai I felt a strange pull almost as if the jewel shards where calling to me, as this happened I watched the fragments that I had on a chain raise off of my neck. I knew the Shikon No Tama was becoming whole. As I shot an arrow through another demon I looked up in the sky and I watched Narku throw the jewel shards he had into the air, but as I watched his shards join the ones Inuyasha and I had collected there was something odd about Narku shards they where more darker then any shards I had ever seen. By the time, every one had noticed what was taking place the Shikon No Tama was whole once more. I did not realized that I was glowing a very bright blue, and I was starting to float but what I did see was Narku smile on his lips. The smile showed so much evil it made my toes curl. 

As I floated further into the air being pulled closer and closer to the jewel I could faintly hear Inuyasha yelling at Narku to let me go. It almost made me smile he had no clue this was who I was. I am the jewel's protector it belonged inside of me. However, as my chest opened up I felt no pain funny I always thought when it went back into my body it would be painful. As the jewel went back into my body the last thing I heard was Narku evil laugh. 

The first thing I noticed as I awoke was Inuyasha standing above me with his golden eyes filled with deep concern, but I realized I must of really bumped my head to thing Inuyasha looked at me with care in his eyes. I learned a long time ago the only thing he thought of me as was a jewel detector. It was the lovely but dead Miko Kikyou he loved.That thought made me remember the battle we had been fighting as I look around me I see all the dead bodies of the Youkai, but the ground that was once burning was now cold with black ash covering it the battle had ended along time ago. 

" Inuyasha, what happened here?" 

" We do not know Kagome after you passed out the blue orb came from your body." " Maraku says we must have been knocked unconscious from the blast of the blue orb." " We know as much as you do in that matter." 

I could not believe what I was hearing the only thing I could remember was the Shikon No Tama going into my chest, and glowing blue but after that, I had no memory. 

~ Inuyasha~ 

As Inuyasga watched, Kagome lookaround her. Inuyasha knew her memory, as theirs was gone as well. What had happened to Kagome, what had caused that blue light he had so many questions but no one to turn to for answers? He did not know why he cared so much sense he only thought of her as a jewel detector, but he would not allow himself time to think about it. As he looked around him he noticed Sango leaning over Maraku tying bandage around his ribs, pitiful humans he thought.He was ready to leave but these weak humans where in no condition to travel yet he knew they would be spending the night here. He did not know if Naraku was dead or not, but he was going to hunt until he found proof that was when the Hanyou remember the jewel that had went into Kagome body. 

" Kagome are you alright, I mean with the jewel going into your body and all are you hurt?" 

He watched Kagome expression change almost as if she where shocked that he would ask about her well being what did she think he was a monster. He knew he had always yelled and said bad things to her, but in his own way he had always cared. That should show in all the times he had saved her ass he thought. 

" FeF, if you do not want to tell me then don't!" 

" Inuyasha I was just thinking I can not remember much but I can remember there was no pain, and the only thing I feel now is a little light headed but that will pass to. " 

As Kagome was saying the last of those words Inuyasha noticed the little fox running toward Kagome. 

" Kagome I thought you where dead when the rest of us awoke you where still unconscious are you alright." 

He noticed Kagome face change again but not of one of shocked surprise but of love for the little foxYoukai. 

" Shippo of course I am alright." 

As Inuyasha watched the enter play between the two it made him feel lonely inside. Fef he thought he must of hit his head very hard indeed to be thinking such thoughts. 

~ Kagome~ 

I could feel Inuyasha golden eyes watching me as I played with Shippo, but I could not understand it though. I could almost feel pain radiating off of him. What was wrong? I so wanted to ask him, but if I did he would just yell so instead I kept my back turned from him. But one thing I could find a cure for was this light headness Iwas still feeling. I felt almost as if I was floating away from my body. So I decided it was time to lie down and go to sleep. As I walked away from all of the dead bloody bodies I felt the urge to laugh. I let the thought pass I was to tired to think about it. 


	2. Lost Memory and the start of the storm

# "Ch.3"

( Author note: Hello againI hope you have enjoyed the first two chapters so far. I will try to post a new ch. Every other day at the least one a week.

To start out this chapter it will start out once more with a lose of memory, there is a reason for the memory lose I promise you. 

Oh, one more thing Inuyasha does not belong to me. 

## " Kagome"

This time when I woke up, I woke up alone. As I stood up, and grabbed my Kimono and put it on, I noticed the same burnt pattern that I seen at the place where we fought Naraku. I walk a little futher starting to yell for Inuyasha when I not only found him, his Youkai brother was also unconscious they also had the burnt marks across their clothing what had I done. I do not know how I know but I did. I knew these marks where caused by me. I set down beside Inuyasha and I started to rub his furry ears, he turned his head into my palm and purred he almost sounded like a cat. What Inuyasha would do if he heard me say that one. I must have been rubbing his ears for about 15 min when he finally came through. He was really starting to worry be if a Hanyou could be knock down and not to mention his brother whom I have nicknamed Fluffy. 

" Inuyasha are you ok?" 

" What the hell happened?" 

Typical Inuyasha when he comes back he comes back swigging. 

" Inuyasha I don't remember either all I know is the burnt marks are the same as before when we fought Naraku ." " So I think I must of used the blue orb again." 

As I was talking to Inuyasha he seemed to not even to be paying attention to me. 

" Inuyasha what is wrong?" 

" Kagome something is different about you I do not know what but something is." 

I looked at him really hard Inu what did my blue orb do to you, oh look Fluffy coming through you better be drawing your sword." 

Fluffy's words almost matched Inuyasha it about made me smile. 

" What the heck happened?" 

I told him the same thing I told his brother I do not know if he believed me, but the blue orb must of hit him hard to instead of fighting he tuned and smelled the air where I was standing, and said something under his breath and he took off in the opposite direction. 

" Come Kagome let's go we need to stay on Naraku trail." 

I almost told him my thought on the matter but I did not want to argue with him yet again. As we walked back to the other's we gave them a brief description of what had happened, we packed up and left. 

" A Little while later." 

As we walked through a deep forest, we had been walking for over a good two house my feet and back where really sore. 

" Inuyasha I must stop!" 

" Kagome why are you being so lazy we need to find Naraku soon, maybe he is the reason for the blue orb." 

" No, Inuyasha we must rest." 

As I watched Inuyashasay something aboutstupid and weak humans I finally lost my temper with him. 

" SIT, SIT, SIT." 

In the next instant he was flung straight into the ground it took him several minutes to be able to stand again, but once he did he started to yell at me again and I just sound that same word again. The next time he got up he decided to take a walk. I watched him walk off saying something more then likely abouthow stupid humans are. 

~Inuyasha~ 

I could not believe Kagome of course she had sat me many times before, but this time it was different she said it almost as if she enjoyed it. I knew something was wrong with her even her smell was different I just could not figure it out. 

As I jumped up into a old tree I noticed the land around me for the first time. The air smelled of magic I knew we would be battling again soon, but battling against what I did not know. 

I do not know why but lately my thoughts have been on Kikyou. I mean I could never forget her, but it was almost as if she hunted my thoughts. Also the past two battles the one with Naraku and the one with my stupid ass brother where worrying me. What had taken place during those battles? Why could I not remember? Where did Kagome get this power? I knew she was a Miko but this power did not seem right, it seemed almost evil. That was when a part of my memory that I had forgotten came back to me. It was of Kagome floating above the hot springs where we woke up at she was saying something but my memory would not allow me to remember, but one thing I did noticed was Kagome once blue-green eyes where now black as death. What was with Kagome? The memory faded as fast as it came. 

As I set in the old tree the wind was picking up I knew a storm was on it's way I could smell it in the air itself. I decided it was time I headed back to the rest of the group. 

By the time, I made it back which only took me a few minutes the rain had already started. I hated the rain I never could smell right, it caused smells to disappear I can remember once when it was storming out my brother caught me off guard I still have the scar to show for. 

I made it back to the hut we had founded abandoned Sango, Maraku, and Shippo where already inside but Kagome was nowhere to be found. My basic instinct went on alert. 

" Where is Kagome?" 

" Inuyasha we thought she was with…" 

I left the hut before Sango could finish what she was saying. I tried to smell Kagome out but I was having no luck, but then I heard the scream it sounded muffled but my ears picked it up .I ran toward the scream what I came up on 

I could not believe with my own eyes. 

( Author note stick with me this will all make more sense soon I promise ch.4 will be posted soon lol enojy.) 


	3. A run in with Susshoumaru

# "CH. 2"

" Kagome" 

I woke up yet again with Inuyasha standing above but this time he was yelling at me to wake up. 

" Come on Kagome wake up, we have to get on Naraku trail as soon as possible." 

As I woke up the light headness I had been feeling came back again. I did not understand it, as I shoved my hair back from my face it felt longer and thicker then normal, but since I never have much time to fix my self up like most people my age do I let it pass and climed to my feet. 

" I am awake Inuyasha, but I do not believe Naraku is alive but I know you good enough to know you are going to hunt any way." 

As I was talking to Inuyasha I watched Maraku and Sango come from a near by hot springs. We all knew well all of us but Inuyasha that they were in love. I don't think Inuyasha would know what love was if it smacked him up side the head, his head is so thick. All he cares about is what he can kill. 

" Kagome-Chan are you feeling better." 

" Yes, Maraku I am feeling some better even though I am still a little light headed, I believe I may take a bath before we go." 

I knew Inuyasha would abject so instead of looking at him I grabbed my very heavy backpack with all my supplies in in and walked off toward the hot spring. 

When I made it to the hot springs I felt the hairs on my neck rise I do not know what processed me to still take my school uniform off and step into the water. I mean most of the time my instincts are right I have learned this but yet when I have a clear sign some one is watching me I still take my cloths off and step into the bath. 

As I stepped into the hot spring water I let out a sigh of pleasure the hot water was relaxing my tired muscles. As I washed myself, the hairs on my neck rose off my neck. I turned to find the source and I spotted Susshoumarulaying on a huge rock near the edge of the hot springs with large golden eyes and long white hair he looked some what like Inuyasha, but that is where the similarities end. He does not have the dog-ears that Inuyasha has but instead he has a very big and white fluffy tail.He also has the half moon mark on his forward; also, he has 2 red marks on each cheek of his face.In a way he is very handsome, but Inuyasha is the one who owns my heart even though he seems not to care. 

" What do you want Susshoumaru?" 

" Where is your mate?" 

I had no clue what he was talking about I thought I had been hit hard. As I watched I noticed he kept smelling the air. 

" What are you talking about I have no mate?" 

" My brother, you stupid human and yes he is your mate you smell different that is one of the signs my brother has claimed you as his own." 

" I do not know what you are talking about I smell different, Inuyasha has not clamed me as anything." 

I could not believe what he was saying I smelled different so that made him thing Inuyasha and I had, had sex. 

At that very, moment Inuyasha burst through the thick brush that surrounded the hot springs. 

~ Inuyasha~ 

The first thing Inuyasha noticed was his brother Susshomaru laying on a rock near Kagome. The second thing he noticed was Kagome was naked. She must of realized it to because she turned a bright red and ducked under the water, until it covered her up to her head. 

" Susshoumaru, what the hell are you doing here?" 

" Why do I ever try to find you brother, I want to know where fathers grave is, and I will kill you if you do not tell me." 

" I have told you before I do not know where fathers grave is, if I did I still would not tell you." 

That was when I drew my sword and stared to battle with him. I could feel my blood start to pump harder the blood lust was already starting. I cut him on his left side and blood started to run down but I knew he would not die of this would. We battled on and on, but we neither seemed to do enough damage to put the other one down.The next thing I knowI heard Kagome scream 

" Stop the both of you just stop, you stupid fools the grave you are looking for is in Inuyasha eye." 

My brother and I both stopped we turned toward her at the same time, but Kagome was not Kagome she was glowing that bright blue again but this time instead of her normal green eyes they where black pure black, and she was rising out of the water visible floating. I knew what was coming I was not that dense. I screamed for Kagome to stop but all she did was laugh I knew something was wrong wrong this just did not seem natural. 

" What is wrong Inuyasha did you not know where your own fathers grave was, or is it that you do not know me any more." " Do I seem different some how." 

I tried to duck away but it was to late not even my brother could move fast enough to get out of the way of the blue beam the next thing everything goes black. 


	4. The Storm

" CH.4" 

( Author Note: This chapter is called The Storm. This chapter is when you will start to learn more about what is going on with Kagome. By the way don't get the wrong impression this is a Inuyasha and Kagome story and no fluffy and Kagome do not sleep together in this chapter even though you may be led to think they do. Oh, one more thing Inuyasha does not belong to me.) 

~Inuyasha~ 

As I said before I could not believe my eyes at what I was seeing. Kagome was kissing my brother what the hell was going on I mean it was no little kiss either. I was getting ready to run and break the two up but I decided it was not worth it. I mean when she seen Kikyou and I kissing she must of felt the same pain that I was feeling. I shook my head Kagome did not care about me. She was just helping me find the Shikon No Tama because it is her job. The one time I walked away from something in my long life was the site of my brother kissing Kagome. 

~ Kagome~ 

When I awoke it was early almost dawn the sun was just begging to rise. I felt strange. I was also out in the forest instead of the hut where I could remember lying down and trying to go to sleep. As I started to stand, I could hear the thunder outside. The cave smelt odd I looked over and blinked my eyes at what I seen Susshoumaru was curled up like a tiny puppy in the corner asleep. It almost made me smile. 

" Susshoumaru." 

I barley had time to say his name he was awake and on his feet 

" What the hell happened?" 

As I heard him say those words, I realized I had no memory after I had laid down last night. 

" I do not know Susshoumaru, do you remember anything of last night?" 

" No I don't but I do not smell the certain smell that would indicate that we slept together that is one good thing." 

To be honest I did not know rather to be mad or happy what a joke that was Susshomaru I should be jumping for joy. Susshoumaru never showed any emotion on his face but at this very moment he seemed to being showing signs of curiosity, I must be losing my mind. 

" You smell different I have smelt the smell before, but I can not seem to place where." 

" Why do you and Inuyasha keep telling me I smell different?" 

" Because you do, of course a stupid human would ask a question like that.." 

I felt like smaking him right in the face, but I knew he would have my throat slit in a second if I did that. So, I just said more calmly. 

" I am going back to Inuyasha and the rest of our group you can come if you want I am tired of all of this memory lose it is time I start finding answers." 

I just turned and walked away I had a funny feeling that what I was going to learn in the near future I would not like. As I stepped out into the rain and thunder, there was a female or at least I thought it was a female standing at the entrance of the cave. I felt as if I knew her from somewhere. She had long black hair, dark brown eyes pale beautiful complexion. She stood around 5 foot 1, even though she was short I could feel immense power coming from her.. She was wearing something that looked like leather black the pants where black leather. The top was a black tank top . She also wore a black chocker with a silver heart, which had a dagger going through the middle of it. I realized her cloths where from my time, but by that time I noticed the tattoo that was on her arm. It was of a white wolf howling at the moon. She also had a tattoo of a blue tear in the corner of her left eye. 

" Are you down looking at me Kagome?" 

I answered the girls question with a question I knew this girl, and I were not going to get along, and Susshoumaru whom was still standing behind me was not helping me either he seemed to be looking at the girl too. He also seemed to be looking at the tattoo on her arm, but of course he would be he has never seen a tattoo before. 

" Who are you?" 

The girl seemed to looked me over then she smiled 

" My expectations have not let me down, this world has toughed you sister." 

My mind caught on that last word 

" Sister what the hell are you talking about?" 

" Kagome you and I are we were separated at birth we are twins not identical twin though." " I know this is hard to believe but we are twins they sent me to the United States to separate us." " They were afraid if we were together our powers would grow to great." " Deep down you know what I say is true Kagome." " Our parents separated us." " You know those long trips your parents said where business trips where when I came home from school for a visit." " I found out about you a little while after our father died but mother asked me not to talk to you until we both turned 18." " That was about 6 months ago." " When I came to your time I found out about the bone eaters well." " Our mother told me I would not be able to jump through but I tried and here I am." " Oh by the way my friends call me Ice it is a American Nickname if you are wondering." 

What this girl was saying sounded so wrong but deep down I knew what she was was the truth. 

( Author Note : Yes Kagome and Ice are indeed sisters, Ice will play a big roll in the rest of this fan fic please stay with me this will all make more sense soon.) 


	5. Ice

" CH.5" 

( Author Note: This chapter is going to start out in Ice point of view you will learn more about her in this chapter . Oh by the way Inuyasha does not belong to me only Ice does. Oh don't worry Inuyasha has not forgotten the kiss it will be brought up later I would like to take the time to say I am sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. If you like what you have read or even if you don't please review. ) 

"ICE" 

As I stared at the two in the cave, I noticed the Youkia behind Kagome. He was very handsome he must have been around 6 foot 2 inches tall he had golden eyes. He had the crescent moon mark on his forehead, which marked him as a Youkia. He had the most beautiful white tail he was flicking around it seemed almost agitated he was just as I remember him, but right now I was concerned with my sister who at the moment seemed to believe me. I realized now I was here for a reason, but what that reason was I was not so sure. I just learned about my sister about eight months ago. I could not believe my mother and father would lie to me like that, and when I got to my parents house in Japan and found out I also had a brother his name is Sota. He was so cute he seemed to adjust to having a second sister fast. 

My whole life my mother and father up until my fathers death I had been trained in the Miko ways, and most of the time I could not be caught of guard but I found myself thrown to the ground by a heavy body. 

" Who the hell are you, why do you look so much like Kagome." 

" If and when you let me up I will tell you and if you don't let me up I will make you let me up." 

" Inuyasha get off of her this is my sister." 

I could feel the hanyou surprise I felt him lift away and climb off me. 

" My name is Ice, I am Kagome twin sister." 

" Why do you look so much alike, do you also have a part of Kikyou soul in you?" 

I turned toward the new voice it was from a young man who was holding a staff, he was also standing beside of a young women. 

" No, I do not have her soul within me Kagome does." 

As I studied the young monk I knew he was going to have a lot of questions. 

" How do you know about all of this." " What I mean is that when Kagome came back to our time she knew nothing about Kikyou but you do." 

" Well, our mother and father separated Kagome and I from birth they sent me to the United States I was trained to become a Miko. They decided to let Kagome grow up a ordinary girl. I was the first born." 

" If you where the first born why did Kikyou soul go into Kagome and not you?" 

I knew the Monk would be the one to ask all of the questions

" Well Kagome was chosen to but not because of her Miko abilities for other reason." " She is the body the strongest I am the mind the smartest." " In a way we are two parts that make a whole." " Kagome I have been watching you for the last couple of days." " I have seen this blue orb come from you, I have also seen things that your memory has blocked from you." " I have come to realize something is wrong, but what I do not know." 

As I watched my sister think this over I knew she had already started realizing something was wrong with her but like me she did not know what it was. I was starting to realize Kikyou had something to do with it. I was just not sure what that something was. I was not going to lose my sister when I had just found out I had one. I had never met Kikyou but if she thought, she could harm my sister and get away with it she needed help, because there was something that no one knew about me, something that made me different from my twin. I knew Sesshoumaru would figure out who I was soon enough and when he did, my secret would be out that I had been to this time before; I had been with Sesshoumaru before. I knew my blue orb that Kagome had been using of late would not block his memory for to much longer. 

( Author Note: I honestly had no clue that Sesshoumaru was going to be playing such a big role in this fan fic. Sometimes the story ends up surprising even me. So I have decided to allow you to hear from his point of view to. Nevertheless, don't worry this is still a mostly Kagome/Inuyasha fan fic but there will also be some private moments between Ice/Sesshoumaru to. Yes Ice and Sesshoumaru have already had met before.) 

~Sesshoumaru~ 

As Sesshoumaru watched the girl who claimed to be Kagome sister, he smelled her scent he was different from the human. She was not quite human he was sure of it, but like his brother, the rain messed with his sense of smell also but he could almost claim she smelled of him, but sense the rain had picked up in the last little bit he could not be sure. 

He should of known his brother would drag him into this mess. He could not even remember the reason he had hunted his brother down in the first place. He had the feeling he had also met Ice before. He knew Inuyasha's female had just recently gained the power to block someone memory, but she seemed not to be able to control it. She seemed when she used the power she blocked her own memory as well. It made sense if one sister could do it why could the other one not do it. 

Sesshoumaru moved his golden eyes to look out side he noticed the rain was slowing, the rain seemed to trigger something within the Youkai memory. 

( Author Note: Ok don't kill me but I am going to end this chapter now. Ch.6 will only be the memory of how Ice and Sesshoumaru met sense he has just gained his memory back of the time they met this chapter will also reveal who she really is. Yes she is Kagome sister but have you ever wondering what would happen if Sesshoumaru lost his cool reserve. ) 


	6. Passionate Meeting warning Lemon

"CH.6" 

~ Susshoumaru~ 

" The past six months before" 

As Sesshoumaru watched the young female wench. He could feel something almost what he would call fear, but yet she was not showing fear as she fought a Youkai which looked something like a cat demon. He hoped she killed it he hated cats. Normal he would have just walked on, but this was Inuyasha wench even though she smelled different then she normal did. Well to be honest she smelt better then normal. He could not believe he had just thought that it made a scowl come to his mouth. Maybe I will kill her just to kill that scent, but as he returned his gaze to the young female he noticed she was losing the battle to the demon Youkai he did not even give himself time to think he jumped into the battle. As his sword sliced through the ugly demons right arm a smirk almost appeared on the hansom Youkia face. Out of the corner of his left eye Sesshuomaru watched the dark headed female, which was when he noticed the marking under her eye it was of a blue tear. He became so lost in thought the demon knocked him to the ground. With a silent curse he jumped back up but before he could take his sword and shove it through the monster heart the young female took a dagger with the symbols which looked like a wolf and the tip looked as if it was made of gold. He watched as the female shoved it through the demons now unbeating heart. That was when he realized the female was talking to him. " Looks like you needed saving Youkia?" What was with this females scent it was so distracting, but the realization of what the human wench had dare say to him finally crossed his muddled brain. " Wench, I will kill you for that comment." He watched in almost fascination as the wench dared to laugh at him. "Oh, did I offend the mighty Lord of the Western Lands." That was when something came apparent to him. " You are not Inuyasha wench Kagome are you." " No, I am not I am Kagom-chan sister." Within the next instance he had the female up against a tree. He could not seem to think coherently with this wench around. It felt as if he had been cast underneath a spell. Sesshoumaru realized he would kill the wench later. 

**~ Ice~ **

**Still in the past. **

Ice realized he was going to kiss her how the hell had she let it comes to this she had only wanted to tease him a little ( oh stop kidding your self girl you have wanted him sense you lade eyes on him.) As Sessoumaru beautiful hard yet gentle lips met her soft pink ones. She felt as if fire was going through her blood. A small moaned came from deep with in her, as Sesshoumaru tong sought entrance to her mouth. She closed her eyes in bliss as Sesshoumaru lips left her mouth and trailed down her body were unconsciously the Youkia left is mark 

on her pale white skin on her neck. His hands were skimming down and pulling her roughly to him, she felt his groan vibrate from deep with in his throat. She realized she should stop him, she did not even really know him she had only been watching him from afar, but his lips felt so good she could not make her self pull away. She felt him pulling her mid-night blue tank top over her head her head was spinning with the affects of what his lips his oh so sexy lips were doing to her body. 

**( Author's Note: I decided to let the rest be to your imagation, this is my first true lime in one of my fanfics. If you think I am decent at writing a lime let me know I may include more in following chapters. If you did not like it let me know hint: in the following chapters if I get enoughs reviews I will include a lime between Inu/Kagome if you want one let me know I will include lol.) Now Back to the** fic. 

**~ Back to the present~ **

**ICE **

Ice realized the moment the Youkia remembered, because he was stalking straight toward her like a wolf stalking it's pray. " Why did you not say something wench I always take care of my responablities." " That statement almost made her laugh, as she took in the looks that crossed everyone face at that statement, but within the next moment the frown was back in place as she watched her beautiful chocker fall to the floor, but what the Youkia did next surprised the hell out of her, and sent fire boiling in her blood. 

**~Kagome~ **

" Oh my God is he sucking on her neck !" Kagome could not believe she had just said that out loud. (how come Inuyasha has never done that to me,) oh my god did I just think that. " Fef, will you stop that brother!" Kagome could not believe her eyes was Inuyasha blushing. Kagome watched in aw as Sesshoumaru pulled away with this dreamy expression on his face. ( 

what sesshoumaru has honestly dropped his cool façade for once. 

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so so so**** short**** I just wanted to post and see what you thought about it, so I decided to go ahead and end it if you have seen any mistakes**** tell me: if you have any question**** ask if you have any ideas please let me know I will put a page on and answer all questions thank you so much fallen azreal penemue for not only being my best friend but being honest when you have seen something wrong thanks so much.**** I promise chapter 7 will be longer I love Sesshoumaru lol. Oh more more thing thank you Lula for all of the long phone calls and listening to my ideas you are one of the best. ****  
  
**


	7. Behind the mask

**CH.7 **

**~ICE~ **

**Author Note: Inuyasha does not belong to me please don't sue**

What the hell was Fluffy's brother talking about now stop what. All she could think about was what Sesshoumaru was doing to her neck, she never realized such a small thing could turn her on so fast. That day when Sesshoumaru had shoved her up against a tree and he had almost made love to her, but thank God her senses had come back to her before then, because if not they would have made love right their. She felt a moan building up into her. That was when she noticed the cool air that was starting to hit the wet spot were Sesshoumaru mouth had been, and also started to feel the droplets of blood that had come from the small wound Fluffy had made on her neck. He had to be part vampire or something, she had always had a thing for vamps. She realized her sister was running toward her. " Ice are you ok what did he do to you!" Ice noticed the blush that crossed Inuyasha cheeks, and the almost smirk go across Fluffy's face man even his smirks had a affect on her body. She also noticed the monks grin. " Ice I asked if you were ok." _Ok so my sister is very nave, or really, really innocent I will have to have a talk to her later. _"Yes, Kagome I am fine Fluffy just got a little carried away." _ Ice realized she really did not need the extra complication of Fluffy right now but she just could not seem to help her self were he was concerned at that thought her thoughts turned to her sister. Ice realized she was never angry with Kagome but only with their parent's how odd to say that I have been so use to being a only child, but then I find out I not only have a brother but a twin sister as well. "Kagome let's go for a walk?" Soon after the two sisters left the cave they never noticed the dazed expression which the youkia and hayou had on their faces. Instead of the sisters talking about the obvious subject each other Ice deicded to skip that subjected and talk about something else. " Kagome, I have been watching you lately and I would like to show you something, something which you have forgotton." _

**~ Kagome~ **

Kagome had no idea what she was talking about but she knew her memories were not all their, but how could her sister do this. " How?" " I will put my hand on your fourhead and say a few words and it will realease your memories." " No, I mean how can you do this and I can't?" " Oh, but you will be able to Kagome I will teach you, like I said before I have been trained in the arts of a mekio." " Any how I believe something really bad has happened to you and I would like to show you what I have seen as I have watched you now hold still." It only took a few moments but it felt like a life time to kagome. 

**~Ice~ **

Ice watched her sister, watched her eyes grow darker her skin paler and her hair get longer and thicker. She knew the person she was seeing was not her sister and if her suspicious were right it was the evil Mekio Kikyou. She watched as Kikyou raised her head and softly laughed. " You think you can out smart me, even if you now know who I am and that I am in your sister body there is nothing you can do to pull me out." " You see when the shikon-no-tama went back into Kagome body this time it attached itself to her soul, and I am inside the jewel which is being fused with her soul." " Kikyou I will not allow you to take over my sister's body I will kill her first." " No you won't, you think I would let you do that." " Oh, yes I know you have been trained in the Mekio way but you see I am a Mekio you are still in training." Ice did not even see the arrow Kikyou seemed to pull out of thin air and shoot at her which struck her in her right arm, as the blood ran quickly down, she watched in amazement as Fluffy came out of the cave running straight toward the evil Mekio which was in Kagome body. " I knew there was some thing wrong with your wench Inuyasha." Ice done something she had never done in her life she ran to someone for help. 

**~ Inuyasha~ **

" Kikyou is it really you?" Inuyasha had watched in amazemet from the entrance of the cave as Kagome body started to chance and her sent as well. " Inuyasha, yes it is I Kikyou is this not poetic I am now in the girls body who would give her life for you, when I will take your life away by using her body. I can feel her inside of me trying to break free and take control." " Inuyasha she is saying I can feel her soul cry because she realizes your soul belongs to me." Inuyasha had been so intent on hearing kikyou he had not even heard his brother running full speed toward Kikyou with in a blink of a eye he watched in amazement as Kikyou allowed Kagome to come back. He tried to run to stop his brother but he was just to fast and to close. He watched as his brother claws hit there well aimed target Kagome's right arm. He watched as the blood ran down and his only thought was…_ Kikyou _

**Author's Note: Yes Inuyasha is a little dense, but it will change remember this is a Inu/Kagome and Ice/Sess fanfic besides I hate Kikyou sorry all of you kikyou fans. **

**~Kagome~ **

Kagome had no idea what had just happened she noticed Sesshoumaru bent over her sister Ice helping her to pull a arrow out of her arm, and she noticed he had blood on his claws. She noticed how Inuyasha was just staring at her as if he had just seen a ghost. That was when the hot pain seared her body, It was coming from her arm. As she looked down in amazement she watched it heal completely and a laugh bubbled up from her throat. She realized everyone was now staring at her as she laughed, that was the last thought she had before she feel unto the could hard ground and the last thing she heard was Inuyasha the one she so dearly loved, say anothers name. "Kikyou!" 

**Author's Note: Yes I know another short chapter I will try to make the next one longer. Any how I would like to ask does any one know if this is the correct translation for the following words. **

**Gabriel – Gaburieru ** **Raven- Reiben ** **kim- kimu ** **Gina- ji-na ** **angel- einjeru ** **Firefly- Hotaru ** **Faith- Feisu ** **Cherry Blossom – Sakura ** **Beautiful- mi **

**Oh, if any of you can tell me the translation or the words that would mean something close to fire of the soul please let me know thank you so much oh please review. I just love getting feed back. ( Sango and Shippo and others will show up in the fic soon.) Well by for now **

~mi-reiben~ It is suppose to mean beautiful raven. If you like it let me know lol 


	8. Ch8 The Beginning small lemon be warned

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me oh how I wish Fluffy did though I would handcuff him to me and never let him go. * smirks evily* 

I am so sorry for such a late up date but to make up for it here is 8 and 9

Warning small lemon if not of age turn back!!!!! 

**CH.8 **

** ~ Kagome~ **

I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was lying in a huge canopy like bed. As I pulled my self to a sitting position everything that had happened as of late came back to me in full force. The tears started to stream down my pale cheeks. After everything I had been through the only thing I could think of was how Inuyasha had said Kikyou name instead of mine. "Kagome do not cry, Inuyasha loves you even if he has yet to realize it." Kagome slowly raised her head and looked into the dark eyes of her sister. "He only loves Kikyou!"

"You are wrong, he feels a debt to her that he feels he can never repay." Kagome had a feeling that what her sister said was true but her heart just would not allow for her to believe in him again at least not at this moment when the memory of him saying another's name was still so fresh in her mind her hopes and heart had been crushed before by the hanyou. Kagome decided to change the subject "Where are we?" "We are at Sesshoumaru castle he thought we would be safe here for the time being." "Safe, safe from what." Kagome could tell her sister was trying to find a easy way to say something. "From you Kagome, by coming here Naraku will have to hunt harder to find you." "Sesshoumaru believes Naraku and Kikyou have become mates and that by putting her into your body she will eventual take over and your body will become hers and you will disappear." Kagome thought the plain had logic. " Why would Sesshoumaru help me. " "I am not sure Kagome." Kagome remembered something that she wanted to ask her sister. " Oh how close are you and Sesshoumaru." She could not believe it her sister was blushing. " No, you haven't!" " No Kagome we have not had sex, but he has bitten me and to him that claims me as his." Kagome had a small smile on her face. "You like him don't you." Kagome watched in amazement as her sister face went even redder then before, She started to say something but right at that moment Inuyasha and his brother came through the doors and to Kagome that was a sight to behold she never thought she would see the hanyou and Youkia walk side by side. She knew for a long time that she was in love with Inuyasha she figured her friends Sango and Miroku also knew but wisely kept their thoughts to themselves. "For the time being we are going to stay here until we find a way to remove Kikyou from the jewel of four soul's which lies within your body wench." " Inuyasha has agreed to stay watch at your door, if you need him his room is connected to yours your sister room is down the hall on the left." "Why am I guarded but my sister is left un protected." "I never said she was going to be left un protected." " Besides she is mine and I always protected what is mine now good evening dinner is served in the dinning hall at 7 if you wish to eat be there on time or don't eat, oh Inuyasha will you make sure your Mekio is properly dressed." " Come Ice we must go." Kagome mouth fell open with a ready retort but her sister's hand on her shoulder stopped her. " Pick your battles wisely sister." Kagome could not believe her sister would just obey him like that, but she realized her sister had feelings for the cold hearted Youkia and that she did not understand. 

**~ICE~ **

Ice walked out of the room following behind Sesshoumaru she felt like laughing at her sister quick temper just like her own. She watched as Sesshoumaru pulled open a set of double doors which led to his chambers. Who ever thought he would be a gentlemen. Ice knew were her room was it was the one she was standing in. The only reason she did not mention this to Kagome she did not want to upset her further by telling her she was about to be mated with the mighty lord. She knew from the time she first laid eyes on his muscled form. There just was not men back home like him he excited her beyond her dreams he cared for a young human girl when he had no reason to. Most believed him to be cold hearted but she knew differently. 

She watched as he turned and walked slowly toward her and pulled her gently into his arms. " You are mine." Ice could feel her blood run hot and her heart pick up speed. He gentle leaned over her and pulled her shirt over her head his tong slowly made a path from the top of her breast to were he had marked her. " Yes I am yours, and you are mine." She heard the growl leave his throat and his muscles bunch under her tender touch. Their lips met in a sizzling kiss that left no doubt of the Youkia attaint which she was already ready to accept. She felt her bra snap as his claws pulled at it, she started to pull at his armor that he seemed to never be with out. He pulled her over to his huge bed that resembled the canopy bed of today's time. She fell on the bed as he crawled on top of her and took her to heights that she never wanted to come back down from. 

~Kagome~ 

Kagome set up and listen one more time she walked slowly to the huge wooden door and pulled it open. Inuyasha was leaning against the door and almost fell through when Kagome opened it. "Inuyasha what is that?" She watched in amazement as he turned a bright red and his sexy golden eyes directed toward the floor. "Kagome it is nothing." "Nothing then why are you blushing?"" Fef wench I do not blush if you must know that is Sesshoumaru and you sister." "Huh!" "Are you stupid wench?" Kagome realized what he was talking about a pretty blush crossed her features and she could have sworn Inuyasha smirked. Kagome quickly closed the door and went back inside. _ Well I guess that answer my question about how close they are. Maybe one day I will find someone that will love me someone like Inuyasha. _ Kagome crawled to the middle of the huge bed and lay down. " Do you really think he will ever love you?" "Who, who said that?" " You have no need to talk out loud the closer our connection grows the more I will take over you soon I will be in full control and there is nothing you or anyone else can do, but think of it this way you will finally be loved by Inuyasha." Kagome realized now where the voice was coming from; it was coming from inside of herself. " Kikyou, what the hell do you want?" " I just wanted to let you know soon Kagome." The voice vanished almost as quickly as it came. Kagome climbed swiftly to her feet and ran to the door but before she opened she realized what can he do for me. She laid her forehead on the hard wood. "You would more then likely wish my death so your beloved could have control of my body Inuyasha would you not. Kagome had no idea the hanyou was listening to her from the other side of the door with his very sensitive ears already pressed to the door he heard her words very clearly. 


	9. A Stolen Kiss, A Given Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha * even though I wish I could kidnap Fluffy and never let's him go. 

OK people here is ch 9 I am sorry for the slow up date I love reviews so please give them I am also working on another story. The reason for the late up date I bought a new computer and it didn't have front page so I am having to use the school computers. Well thanks for the understanding on with the fic. 

** CH.9 **

** " A Stolen Kiss, A given Kiss"**

** ~INUYASHA~ **

How could she think that does she not have any idea how much I care does she not realize that it is duty that holds me to Kikyou. Inuyasha realized that the love it thought he watched shared was not love at all but what some people would call puppy love, but he truly loved Kagome. When she would walk into a room everything else disappeared only she remained. He thought she knew but evidently not. _ Kagome how could you not realize my love for you I protect you is that not enough to show my love for you. My life did not truly begin until you came how can you not see. _ Inuyasha was so absorbed within his thoughts he had not even realized that Kagome had slid down to the floor on the other side of the door and fallen into a deep sleep which would leave her open for Kikyou to take over. 

**~ KIKYOU ~**

Kikyou climbed delicately to her feet as she pulled her hair back into a low pony tail the girl was killing her always wearing her hair down. She knew her take over on the girls body was almost complete soon your body will be mine and Inuyasha and I will finally be together, and we will kill that ass whole Naraku. "Inuyasha will you please come in here." She listened as the hanyou pulled at the door and walked in slowly. How she missed him the way he walked and carried himself so proudly even though he was an out cast as she unlike the girl even when she went back to her time and went to what they called a school the people accepted her. Yes if their was one bad thing about taking over this girls body it was the fact that she would always carry her memories. She watched with amusement at Inuyasha look of question. " Kagome what do you want now wench?" Kikyou smirked as a plan was starting to formulate in her head. She walked slowly up to Inuyasha and slid her white palms into his beautiful white hair and with his look of surprise still on his face slowly lowered his head for a deep searing kiss. Kikyou could feel the young Mekio awaken and start to struggle she almost laughed soon, soon Inuyasha and her would be alone and Kagome would be the dead one and take her place in hell. Inuyasha slowly started to respond to the kiss out of no where a blue blast came forth from the Mekio and shot Inuyasha through the now busted wooden doors. Kikyou started to laugh " Wench do you really think your blast of power can affect me I am your power. But slowly her smile faded as her hold on the girl faded and the blue light grew in strength. 

** ~Kagome~ **

" Get out, get out now." She realized everyone included the half dressed Lord and her sister Ice who had ran into the hall way with the busting of the doors. Inuyasha had climbed slowly to his feet. Kagome fell to the ground and covered her ears trying to block out the sound of the dead Mekio's evil laugh. " Do you see Kagome I can take over at any moment let your guard down and I will be their I promise you." " Get out, get out of my head." Kagome had no idea she was screaming, until her sister walked up and slap her across the face. " Kagome snap out of it, come on Kagome it's me Ice." " Kagome raised her eyes which were half black and half green. " Ice help me she so strong." " Fight her Kagome fight and you will win." Slowly Kagome eyes turned fully green and she slid to the floor. Ice slid down with her. Inuyasha standing only a mere few inches behind. " Ice she, she used me she kissed Inuyasha she gave away my first kiss." Tears were now running down her face she barley heard Inuyasha growl of agitation. Kagome watched blurry eyed as her sister stepped back and Inuyasha took her place he took his clawed hand and slid it down her face. She felt shivers run down her spin. " Kagome I am sorry I truly thought that it was you." She watched as he bent to her level and slowly lowered his mouth to hers. Kagome didn't even realize her sister departure and that of the kitsune and the Youkia. His teeth nibbled at her lower lip and she opened her mouth willingly to allow his tong entrance she moaned as fire shot through out her body. She realized he had pulled away as the cool air hit her. " Kagome make that your first kiss." She watched as he turned and walked slowly out of the room. _ Did he just kiss me out of duty or out of pleasure. _ Tears started to fall down her face and land on the cold floor, the young Mekio was so absorb in her pain she did not take notice of the hanyou watching her. 

** ~Inuyasha~ **

_ Why, why does she still cry I kissed her I showed her that I loved her didn't I? Why does she still cry. _ Inuyasha had no idea how to make it better he should have realized it was Kikyou that he was kissing but he had been blind because he thought Kagome truly cared for him. _What a foul I am for thinking that Kagome could care for me. I thought I learned from the first experience with Kikyou she never loved me for who I was she wanted me human so why would Kagome. May be the reason she cries is that of disgust. _

**~ Ice~ **

She watched as the hanyou stood so still he looked almost unreal the only deatails that he was indeed alive was the movement of his chest as he breathed and the slight lowering of his ears as if he did not like his thoughts. " She loves you Inuyasha." She watched as the hanyou raised his golden eyes, and he said simply "Kikyou didn't." and he turned and walked away leaving Ice. _ He's afraid Kagome can not love him for who he is, if he only knew her feelings. I wish their was a way. _Ice felt her mate's presence behind 


	10. Start of Love and a big jump

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha * screams while throwing books and stuff at the lawyers*

Oh one more thing I have re uploaded this chapter to make it easier to read, feel free to review flame or other wise thanks

**Warning: Small Lemon if not of age turn back now . Ch 11 will be dealing with the subject of battering.**

Preview. Kagome curled into a small ball trying to block the hits that where coming her way by Naraku's feet. Her body now torn and bloody. 

Ok on with the fic. 

Ch.10 

~ Kagome~ 

Kagome could now tell that Kikyou was gone, because now she realized that when the Mekio was there she felt almost as if she had a very full stomach. _Why is this happening to me, I didn't ask for any of this. Why can't I be normal and love someone normal instead of a hanyou with issues. _ Kagome green eyes fell on the very busted door where the hanyou was sitting with his back to her. _I love you Inuyasha so much I wish you could love me in return. _She watched in amazement as the hanyou beautiful golden eyes raised and looked into her own. The emotions in his eyes were of sadness and something else but he quickly covered them with his long white bangs. Kagome turned her back on the hanyou and walked toward the bed even though she was afraid to fall asleep, afraid that Kikyou would take over and she would lose control over her own body forever. Maybe she should just tell him how she felt before it was to late, before she no longer had the chance. She turned once more toward the hanyou. " Inuyasha?" She watched as he turned and once more look at her with those sad golden eyes. He jumped swiftly to his feet and walked toward her. " Kagome is something wrong." Kagome almost cried _ he said my name instead of fef, or bitch he said my name. _Before she realized what she was doing she found her self wrapping her pale arms around the hanyou. She felt him stiffen. " Inuyasha it's me Kagome do not worry it is me this time." She felt the relief run through him as he shuddered. Kagome came to the conclusion with the saying of her name that he must feel something for her. " Inuyasha." She pulled back ever so slightly in order to see his now rounded golden eyes. " I love you, I have loved you for a long time, maybe since the first time I petted your white ears. Kagome felt his lips take her's in a sizzling kiss that took all thought's from her mind. She felt his tong touch her delicate pink lips seeking entrance into her mouth. His hand was slowly making it's way to her breast as she pushed herself into his eager palm. She moaned slowly and his tong filled her mouth. Their tongs dulled back in fourth in a act of mating. Kagome hands slid up his firm muscled chest pulling at his red garments seeking to touch his skin with her skin. She made her way up his beautiful face until her hands where rubbing his sexy white ears. She felt the vibration of his purr against her lips. " Kagome." She heard his whisper. Fire shot through her as his lips left her now kissed lips to travel down the side of her face into the hollow of her neck. 

~ICE~ 

Ice realized what she was seeing was her sister and the hanyou obviously getting ready to mate, but she had no choice but interrupt the two her mate had asked her to come fetch the hanyou. " Inuyasha I'm sorry to disturb you but your brother needs to see you." Ice was starting to wonder if they even heard her the only evidence was that of Inuyasha making a small growl but Ice was not sure if that was aimed at her or what her sister was doing to him. This made the young women smirk _so my little sister does know a little bit about sex. She watched as the realization struck her sister that they were no longer alone. "Inuyasha stop." Ice watched in amazement as the hanyou pulled away with just the simple words from his soon to be mate. She watched as he raised his now angry eyes to her. " Fef, bitch what do you want, why interrupt us now." Ice smiled slightly at him "My mate wished to speak to you Inuyasha, oh did I not tell both of you how you felt about each other." She watched in amazement as the hanyou blush but yet her sister frowned. She would have to speak to her later about that. " Kagome he wished you to come along as well." She turned and walked out of the room pausing long enough for them to straighten themselves up, and then walked slowly toward the library which her mate had told her was located near by. _

Ice pushed through the large wooden doors and her bright green eyes fell onto her mates beautiful golden orbs. The emotions hidden there only she could see. They spoke of the love they held for her and the respect. She watched as his nose twitched at the smell of the two. Ice out right smiled at this. " Inuyasha I see you and your wench were in the process of mating." " Fef Sesshoumaru get on with this meeting you called us here for." Ice watched her mates eyes darken ever so slightly " Be careful brother you are in my home are you not do not forget your place." Inuyasha scowled but said no further words. " I have summoned you here because your wench shares the soul of the dead Mekio I have figured the only reason that the dead Mekio soul did not become purified by your wench is because of the Shinkon no tama. The jewel can not be purified until the dead Mekio is taken out. " Then we will take it out." " No brother if you remove the jewel then your wench will die and the only way to get the Mekio out without harming her is to take the jewel from her body. Ice realized how silent her sister had been during the whole tale. " This is my plan we will remove the jewel from her body and wait until she takes her final breath and then I will heal her with my sword, but because of the slight chance that my sword does not work I want you Inuyasha to turn her into a hanyou this will weaken the Mekios hold on her where as she is only human, and give my sword a better chance of working. " Sesshoumaru there is not a way to turn a human into a hanyou." " Brother do you not forget she is not a mere human she is a Mekio and a very powerful one for she hold's the jewel of the four souls inside her very body, and yes there is a way you will slowly give her your blood for four nights and on the fourth you will mark her as your mate this will not only turn her but it will make her a inu hanyou like your self, but remember you must share her blood as well and this is dangerous for she is a Mekio and she could purify you so it all lies on if you trust her enough to take her blood in your body." Ice watched her sister start to go red so she decided to intervene. " When does the blood sharing have to take place?" " The sharing of the blood can take place at any time but there must be a 24 hours period between each transfer or it could kill her or you as well Inuyasha." 

~ Kagome~ 

Kagome felt her world start to spin. _No I can't I can't allow my self to turn into a hanyou I love Inuyasha but I can't how could I fit in back home if I change I could never go home. _Kagome felt strong arms come around her small waist as she fell to the cold floor and allowed darkness to ease her worries. 

~ Inuyasha~ 

Inuyasha slid to the floor holding his small buddle in his arms afraid she would break. "Brother I will do it the first marking will take place tomorrow night." But Sesshoumaru and his mate had already left the room to leave the two alone when the young Mekio awoke from her sleep. Inuyasha looked down at his Kagome and was startled to see a set of dark eyes staring back at him. " So you have fallen for her Inuyasha, you have fallen for my reincarnate, I will not let you bite me Inuyasha I will have full control over her body rather I have your love or not." " Kikyou why do you do this." Inuyasha watched the women he thought himself in love with over fifty years ago. " She took everything that was mine." " You where mine Inuyasha my mate to be not hers, she disservice to die not me." He watched as Kikyou climbed to her feet and smiled as she slowly backed toward the open window. " Inuyasha I do this now to hurt you, you may not have been the one that killed me but you are the one that killed my heart." " Inuyasha watched as the dead priestess jumped out of the window." " No Kagome!" Inuyasha ran for the window he watched as her soul stealers carried her away." 


	11. Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha * bows her head to cry*

I have realized my chapters are a little hard to read so I will fix them to where they are easier to read. My rating for this fic. is pg-13 but if you think it should go up please let me know because I am not sure if it should or not.

**Warning: This chapter includes subjects such as battering if it bothers you please turn back now. I am sorry for the inconvenience if you would still like to read the fic but not this chapter email me and I will give you a over view of this chapter thanks so much.**

Soul_fire_02@yahoo.com is my email address feel free to email me at anytime.

Ok on to chapter 11 chapter

Ch.11 "Failure" 

~ Kikyou~ 

_That bitch thinks she can take him from me and get by with it. I will give Naraku some free time with her and allow her to feel the pain and hurt. Make her soul wish it was dead. _ Kikyou could feel Kagome the young Mekio had been fighting her ever since she had woken up when she had been confronting Inuyasha. _You will wish you where dead Mekio _Kikyou laughed to her self. 

~ Kagome~ 

Kagome awoke dangling from a rope that seemed to have her hands held tightly, and was pulling her arms out of her sockets. _Inuyasha where are you. _Kagome closed her scared green eyes and opened them to see Naraku and the dead Mekio Kikyou standing in front of her. "Are you surprised to see me out side of your body Mekio?" "How?" "I can still go into my body which is made of clay and bones anytime I wish until I deem other wise, but I am now fused with the jewel so we can not be separated no further then a half a mile or so." "So do not be getting any ideas, I wanted to watch the pain you where about to suffer at my mates hands." Kagome could feel her anger boil over at the bitch. "Kikyou we both know the only reason you have taken Naraku as your mate is so you could take my body and get Inuyasha." That was when the first punch came into her midsection, knocking her back into the hard walls of the dark cave they seemed to be in. Kagome screamed her pain; a second slap hit her in the face and left her lip torn and bloody. "Leave us Kikyou." Kagome watched through hazy eyes as the Mekio bowed and walked out while laughing. "You will not die yet my mate needs your body." Did Kagome hear him right. "She needs my body what for." Kagome was once again hit in the face which was already started to bruise. "Wench learn your place, but because it pleases me I will answer your question." " Her body is slowly falling apart if she does not find a new body she will die and go to hell." Kagome let out a gurgled laugh as she started to spit up small amounts of blood. " I will die before I give her my body!" " Wench do you think I would allow you to do that." Naraku finished his statement as he cut her ropes and through her to the floor. " I can find many ways to hurt you and not kill you." 

_Inuyasha I need you! _

~ Inuyasha~ 

_Kagome I'm coming hang on! _ Inuyasha was running as fast as his speed would allow but he was still following behind his brother and mate. Her scent was growing stronger and which was now starting to be laced with fear. _This must have been where Kagome started to truly fight back. Oh Kagome I'm sorry it took me so long to choose, when in all honesty I chose you from the first day I laid eyes on you as I was trapped on the stupid tree. You never put me down for who I was, your faith in me made me believe in myself again, and if I have lost you I will die as well. _

~ Kagome~ 

Kagome curled into a small ball trying to block the hits that where coming her way by Naraku's feet. Her body now torn and bloody. Kagome new she would not die from these wounds but she would come close. _Maybe if I make him mad enough he would just kill me, but I don't want to die not yet, but it would be better then allowing another to take my place. Inuyasha I love you so I hope you understand." _Kagome crawled to her feet when Naraku finally pulled back his assault. "So you can still stand." Kagome smiled as best as she could causing her cuts on her lip to reopen and poor blood once again. "Inuyasha will kill you for this Naraku, and I will watch you die and spit on your body as you beg for your life." 

~ Inuyasha~ 

Inuyasha came up behind Sesshoumaru and his mate and heard Kagome say these words, he almost gasped at the shape her body was in from Naraku beatings. _ How is she even standing let alone telling him off, fef the stupid wench does she not know when to shut up. _That was when it struck Inuyasha she was wanting to die, she was willing to leave him here. Inuyasha was starting to move toward the mouth of the cave, when his brother arm stopped him. " No Inuyasha there is a field surrounding the cave we must wait until he losses his cool, which I think your mate is working on already." " My mate my sister might get killed I am worried." Inuyasha watched the exchange between his brother and mate he realized Ice was just the women his stubborn brother needed to tame him. This almost made the hanyou smile. 

~ Kagome~ 

" Bitch do you really think your mage mutt could hurt me I don't think so." With that Kagome was hit so hard it threw her half way to the mouth of the cave. She started to crawl to the mouth of the cave. " In- uy-as-ha!" Kagome screamed, she could feel Naraku walking up behind her the half demons eyes were now red. She could feel the jewel calling Kikyou into it, she tried to stop it tried to keep the evil Mekio from going back into her body but it was to useless she was so weak and tired. " So Kikyou has been called back into your body I guess the distance was smaller then either one of us thought, you can not prevent her entry Mekio she is a part of the jewel as your body is it's host." "She watched as the shield that had been blocking the cave fall apart. _ He must have lost his concentration. _

That was Kagome last waking thought. 

~ Ice~ 

Ice ran into the cave following behind her mate, she pulled her silver dangers out of her boots as she ran. One dagger had a picture of a black wolf as the other had a picture of a white wolf they where the daggers of love and hate, which where passed down to her from her father for she inherited them for being the oldest. Ice fell to her knees next to Kagome as her mate started to fight the evil half-demon. She watched Inuyasha eyes go from the golden color into a blood red. " She will live Inuyasha she is just badly hurt my mate needs your help?" She knew her mate really did need Inuyasha help even if he would never admit it. " Take her out of here I do not want Naraku to have the chance to be able to get a hold of her again." As the words left his mouth she watched as her mate sliced through the half demons bamboo pelts and some sort of stick fell to the ground which he quickly destroyed. "It was just another puppet, come brother bring your mate and let's go back to my home." Ice slowly stood as Inuyasha picked up Kagome with Ice could have sworn where tears in his eyes. 

~ Inuyasha~ 

Inuyasha looked down at his soon to be mates bruised and battered body. _I will kill him Kagome I promise I will seek revenge for all the pain and hurt he has caused us both. I almost lost you and I could do nothing but stand there and watch I have never felt so utterly helpless in my life. I am sorry Kagome for letting you down I promised to protect you, and now look at your beautiful body, now covered with bruises. I am sorry I have failed you but I will never do that again I promise_. Inuyasha felt Kagome start to awaken as she opened her now pale eyes. "Go back to sleep Kagome you are alright." "Inuyasha I love you." He watched as tears started to fall down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and feel into sleeps embrace once more. 

****


	12. My Mate

**_ Disclaimer:_**_ I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA_

****_Oh please leave me lot's of reviews. _

****

****Ch.12 

" Kagome" 

Kagome awoke in a chamber surrounded by something that was very warm and comforting. She slowly turned her head and her eyes connected with Inuyasha golden ones. She felt his arms pull her closer to his warm heat. " Kagome I thought I had lost you, I don't think I could live without you." Kagome heart started to beat really fast how she loved him if only he would tell her how he felt. She thought she knew but she just wasn't sure. " Kagome when he hit you and knocked you across the room and you screamed my name I felt my heart tear from my chest." She watched as he buried his head in her glossy black hair. " Inuyasha I am here, I love you." Kagome held her breath for the words she prayed to hear. " Kagome I love you to." She felt as if her heart was about to explode within her chest. She slowly pulled his head back away from her kneck and looked deep into his beautiful golden eyes that where filled with all the love she would ever need. " Inuyasha do you know how long I have wished to hear those words spoke from your mouth, maybe since the first day I seen you trapped to that tree." " My love will reach out to you even in my death I love you." " Kagome I want you to be my mate, and as my brother so delicate pointed out I can turn you as well, but you are to weak to do this tonight so if you agree the process will take place two days from today if you are well by then." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and slide her right leg between his she was now laying on half on to his muscled chest. " Inuyasha I want to be your mate, but I don't know if I could be a hanyou I must go home and see my family and friends and if I turn I don't know if I can." " I figured that would worry you so I asked Ice what could we do, she told me that their was a spell that could hide your true form up to two days, so you do not have to worry about that." Kagome lowered her head into his chest and started to cry. " Kagome why are you crying!" Kagome almost smiled," because I am just so happy Inuyasha I love you so and I am now going to be your mate." Kagome closed her eyes as the hanyou pulled her tightly against him and feel into a deep peaceful sleep with a smile on her face." 

~ Ice~ 

Ice lay cured up in her mates arms looking up at the now simi full moon that shown through her bedroom window. She could feel his heartbeat as he slept. _ My mate I love you so, I don't know how we barley even know one another not the way Inuyasha and my sister do, but ever since you joined me in the fight against that stupid cat Youkia my heart belonged to you. I know you help my sister to make me happy and that makes me love you even more if that is possible. _Ice felt her mates heartbeat change as his clawed hand slid up her right leg. She slowly raised up until she could look into his now passion filled eyes." Do you wish to play fluffy." She lowered her head and kissed his sexy lips as his hands roamed her delicate body, and once again all thoughts where forgotten. 

~ Inuyasha~ 

Inuyasha awoke holding Kagome in his muscular arm. _I will hold you forever in my arms Kagome if I could, but I know that I will not be able to protect you from all the hurt you must take up on your self within the next couple of days. I hope my love is strong enough to pull you through the evilness of Kikyou. I now realize she was never pure, but I never realized this until I met you my soon to be mate, my love. _He could feel Kagome start to stir " Kagome I love you." He could feel her heart rate pick up. " Oh Inu I love you to, it means so much to hear those words when I first wake up you don't know what it means to me." Kagome looked up into his now serious golden eyes. " Kagome we need to talk. " " What's wrong?" He was not sure if he should tell her but he knew deep down she needed to know. " Kagome my brother told me something yesterday when you where still unconscious he watched when Kikyou re entered your body and heard Naraku say something to you about distance, that's when he went to looking into it." " He told me Kagome that the jewel when it is whole must always reside inside of you or it will grow dark, and that if we pull it out in order to take Kikyou soul out because she is attached to the jewel even if we kill the hatred that remains named Kikyou the jewel will bring her back to live because she is in now essence part of the jewel of the four souls." He watched as tears slide down her pale cheeks. " But what if we shattered the jewel?" " I asked my brother the same thing but his theory is that Kikyou could just recall it Kagome and it would become whole once more." " No, there has to be away I won't let her take away my happiness I won't Inuyasha I will die before I allow her to have you, you are my mate not hers!" " Kagome I will not let you die there must be a answer we just have to find it, I promise you I will keep you safe." He felt her shoulders start to shack with her suppressed tears. " Inuyasha will you still turn me hanyou please." " Yes Kagome you are my mate we will defeat her I have chosen you, you are mine she will not take that away!" " Inuyasha I do not wish to wait until tomorrow night to become your mate." " Kagome you are hurt you need to wait." " Please Inuyasha I need this." He looked down at her still bruised and marred flesh he knew he could not deny her even if he wanted to. He lowered his head and took her parted lips with his own and slid his tong to trace her beautiful pink lips, as he slid it inside her mouth. He pulled away only to pull her shirt over her head, his clawed hand slid up to her breast and snap her bra away. 

~ Kagome~ 

Kagome felt his hand upon her slender body and moaned into his mouth as their tongue dueled. She felt his hand go where no other man had touched her before. If she had been standing she knew her legs would have given out long ago. " I" another soul searing kiss " love you Inuyasha." Kagome realized this may be their only time together if Kikyou got her wish it was her last coherent thought as Inuyasha took her to heights she had never been and never wanted to come back from, Kagome felt Inuyasha lips press against her neck and his tong slowly trace a pattern where his fangs would soon follow as he took her innocence. She felt the pain then a white blinding passion filled light. " I love you Kagome!" 

The following morning Kagome awoke to Inuyasha golden eyes staring down at her. " How do you feel Kagome?" She smiled tenderly at him. " I feel good Inuyasha, did you share your blood with me yet. " Not yet I turn human tonight I almost forgot can you believe that Kagome it's the first time in my long life I almost forgot about my curse. The biting must take place tomorrow night but that doesn't mean we can't you know." She watched as he cockily raised his eye brow . " Inuyasha again already." She laughed at his look. " Of course though if you can persuade me we might." Kagome laughter died on her lips as he showed her he could most certainly persuade her. 


	13. Kagome's Idea

Disclaimer * crys at the unfairness of it all* I do not own Inuyasha  
  
I would like to think everyone for reading my stories I love it will people tell me they like my work so please review.  
  
There is not much action in this chapter it basically telling you of the idea Kagome as come up with. I try to make my stories as unique as possible so I hope you enjoy what I have wrote.  
  
Oh just a little reminder in this chapter Kikyou comes up with a plan that plan will be carried out with the next chapter or so I really thought I could finish this up with two more chapters but I don't think that's going to happen now.  
  
My stories normal write them selves. So here it is ch.13  
  
~For my ff.net readers: I am so sorry for the late post, but I got a really bad review lol which in a way was a great thing because it made me realize how bad some of the things where in my stories. So this chapter is dedicated to the person who left me the really bad review lol ( bet you never heard that one before) There are still a few mistakes I am sure but I hope this is better formatted and other things lol.~  
  
One last thing HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!  
  
Ch.13  
~ Ice~  
  
Ice walked into the heated area filled with fog she felt her mates arms  
go around her she could tell he was undress by the feel of him against  
her body. " Sesshoumaru do you believe we will be able to kill Kikyou  
without killing my sister." She could tell he was trying to find the  
easiest way to tell her. "  
  
Mate I fear for the worst now that we know Kikyou can leave Kagome body I  
am afraid that she will die the only true way to destroy her is to  
destroy the jewel, but in order to do that the jewel must first be  
purified and in order to do that Kikyou must be removed and possible  
dead. "  
  
She felt her mate pull her into a gentle embrace as she started to cry  
something she hadn't done in a long time. " I have just found her I will  
not lose her."  
~Sesshoumaru~  
Sesshoumaru looked into his mates teary eyes and felt the rage for the  
dead Mekio almost over whelm him, he did not care much for Inuyasha wench  
even though he did admire her for her bravery but he would try to help  
her to please his mate.  
  
" Come let's take our bath, do not worry about your sister my mate I will  
do everything in my power to cure her and kill the evil Mekio.  
  
~ Kikyou~  
Kikyou awoke feeling Inuyasha's arms around her how, how could he make  
love to her. It should have been me that bitch took him from me. Inuyasha  
was mine not hers.  
  
Before Kikyou did not care one way or another about the human wench but  
now Kagome had to pay, pay for taking Inuyasha from her. Kikyou  
remembered how hurt Kagome was when she kissed Inuyasha this made the  
dead Mekio smile with glee. I warned them both I will hurt them and then  
send Kagome to hell. Kikyou closed her hate filled eyes to allow the  
Mekio to take over once more, she knew she had to save her strength if  
she was going to carry through with her plan.  
  
~Kagome~  
Kagome awoke with a feeling that something was about to happen she  
just wasn't sure what. She slowly rolled over and kissed her mate on the  
lips she watched his sexy golden eyes open already filled with passion. "  
I love you Kagome." " I love you to Inuyasha." She watched as Inuyasha  
rolled on top of her holding his weight mostly on his arms that were  
braced on either side of her.  
  
"Kagome I want you to know what ever happens I will always love you, so  
do not worry about Kikyou she can do nothing that could take my love for  
you away."  
  
Kagome had a feeling of pure foreboding hit her. " No Inuyasha don't say  
that, she could she could find a way to use me to hurt you Inuyasha, and  
I can't stop it I can feel her evil grow stronger within me everyday her  
hatred her pain it's all there sometime I forget who I am." " Inuyasha  
what if I close my eyes and I never wake up."  
  
The tears started to fall quickly down her pale cheeks. " I don't want to  
lose you Inuyasha not when I have just found you, I'm so scared." She  
felt him pull her slowly to him as she cried all of her hurt and fear out  
to him. She could feel the dead Mekio evil presence with her body she  
knew Kikyou was growing stronger and she was growing weaker. She realized  
she should just leave walk away before she hurt her mate any more, but  
she didn't think she had the strength to walk away from him not when she  
may never see his face again.  
  
This thought made the young Mekio cry even harder. " Kagome please stop  
crying, please I hate to see you this way." She raised her emotional  
filled eyes to look into his golden ones.  
  
" I don't think I can fight her Inuyasha she grows stronger inside of me  
as I grow weaker." " Kagome I will turn you into a hanyou tomorrow night  
when we exchange blood your soul will pull strength from mine." Kagome  
started to realize something them something she hadn't thought of before.  
A smile started to come to her face. " Inuyasha that's it." She watched  
Inuyasha look of confusion. "  
  
Blood Inuyasha back in my time they say twin have a special connection  
something that normal siblings don't have if this is true maybe it has  
something to do with the blood and if so maybe Ice can help me defeat  
her." She realized her mate was dumbfounded but she was to happy she  
quickly jumped out of her bed. "  
  
Inuyasha let's go talk to your brother and my sister and see what they  
think about my idea." Kagome ran out of the door before her mate could  
stop her. She walked to her sister bedroom door and knocked. " Kagome  
what is something wrong." Kagome jumped around and came face to face with  
Lord Sesshoumaru and her sister and Inuyasha who was standing behind  
them. " I need to speak with you I have a idea." She watched as the  
brothers looked at each other and her sister's eye fill with hope. "  
What is your idea Kagome?" " I think we should sit down some where."  
  
She watched as Sesshoumaru turned and started walking toward the place  
where they had met yesterday. When they were finally seated Kagome told  
them her plan. "  
  
Back where Ice and I come from the believe twins hold a special  
connection such as they know when something is wrong with the other when  
no one else does." " So what I was thinking was what if somehow Ice and I  
were connected is there not a way for us to fight Kikyou together?"  
  
~ ICE~  
Ice could not believe her sisters idea of course what had I not thought  
of that mother even told me when I found out about Kagome that her and I  
share a bond. "  
Kagome our mother told me that before I left that you and I shared a bond  
she also told me there was a way remember when I told you they separated  
us because they where afraid that we would become to powerful together,  
what if there was a way we could combine our Mekio powers and fight  
against her."  
  
Ice watched her sister eyes glow with hope her eyes turned to her mates  
which seems un emotional. " Mate this could be dangerous for you I think  
we should find other means to help your sister." I watched my sister hope  
start to vanish. I looked deep into my mates eyes.  
  
" I wish to help her and I can I would prefer to die then to allow Kikyou  
to take over my sister body, you must understand where I am coming from  
you would do the same to protect your lands I feel the same about my  
sister." I watched my mate as surprise flashed in is golden eyes but  
quickly went back to his emotional mask.  
  
" Fine help your sister, I know of a spell that can combine your powers  
but once the spell is cast it it can not be undone you will be connected  
for all eternity do you understand what that means."  
  
" You will share each others pain, feel each other emotions you will be  
able to pinpoint where each of you are at all times, but the spell could  
very well kill both of you if you are not strong enough to hold the bond  
together, and also since you are both mates to a set of brother my  
brother and I will also share your emotions as well but not your powers."  
  
" Inuyasha you should still turn your mate, and I will now turn mine as  
well this will give them strength to hold the spell intact as well." I  
could tell there was something my mate was hiding from me as well. " What  
are you not telling us?" I felt his eyes pierce mine " This spell as  
never worked before the countless thousands that have tried have all  
died, the spell is not truly a spell it is vile that you both must  
drink."  
  
" Are you saying that Kagome will more then likely die." My mates  
expression never changed "Yes and so will my mate as well but there is a  
possibility that they will live come out stronger then ever, Inuyasha do  
not dare think I want my mate to take this chance but she will do it  
either way and I will back her even if it means her death you should back  
Kagome as well."  
  
" One last thing Inuyasha the bond between them is already there and  
growing stronger every day the vile will only speed up the processes and  
basically pull out what is already there inside of them that is what is  
different between all the others and them the bond is already there it  
just needs strengthen."  
  
" The full moon is over with tonight so tomorrow night you will start  
the process of biting your mate and I will start mine as well." My mate  
stood and pulled me to my feet as he slowly turned and walked from the  
study to leave my sister and her mate alone in silence.  
  
~Kagome~  
" Inuyasha I wish to go home and see my family before this takes place  
would you please take me home and we will come back by tomorrow night,  
because if I do not live through this I wish for them to know I died  
happy and in love."  
" Kagome do not think like that you will live but yes I will take you  
home and you can tell your family everything and let them know that there  
is a possibility, Kagome I love you and I have chosen you not Kikyou  
remember that." Kagome could not believe that he had read her thoughts  
like that she realized he knew her worst fear deep in her heart she was  
afraid that he would still chose Kikyou over her in the end. " Inuyasha I  
love you." 


End file.
